Kozu
General Kozu is a major antagonist in LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. As his name suggests, he is the general of the Overlord's Stone Army, acting as the supreme military commander when his master is occupied elsewhere or otherwise unable to lead the army directly. In the show, he serves under Lord Garmadon when the latter enters a partnership with the Overlord. History Origins (as told by Misako in "The Stone Army") Along with the rest of the Stone Army, General Kozu was created by the Overlord in the distant past of Ninjago, in order to overwhelm the First Spinjitzu Master. Although the Stone Army successfully proved their worth in battle, the Overlord was still defeated when the First Spinjitzu Master separated Ninjago into two halves, trapping his dark nemesis on what would come to be known as the Island of Darkness. Without their master to command them, the Stone Army was defeated by the First Spinjitzu Master and entered a dormant state, allowing their foes to seal them away in an underground tomb. The Day Ninjago Stood Still General Kozu was revived in the present day when the venom of the Great Devourer seeped into the Stone Army's tomb, reawakening the stone soldiers when it fell on their bodies. The General joined his comrades in battling the Serpentine, who had entered the tomb shortly before the stone soldiers were revived. The battle quickly turned in the Stone Army's favor, with General Kozu laughing at the snakes' attempts to damage their indestructible opponents. Eventually tiring of the one-sided fight, the general joined his army in marching out of the tomb, sealing the Serpentine inside. General Kozu presumably emerged into Ninjago City and terrorized the residents before being summoned back to the Island of Darkness by Lord Garmadon, who had allied himself with the Overlord and donned the Helmet of Shadows. Island of Darkness Once on the Island of Darkness, General Kozu became Lord Garmadon's second-in-command, due in no small part to his ability to translate his army's language for the dark lord. He kept his master updated on their excavation of Dark Matter, occasionally bringing some for Garmadon to examine personally. After Lord Garmadon spotted Zane with the Falcon, General Kozu was sent to intercept the Ninja. He almost managed to corner the Ninja, but Zane devised a plan that allowed him and his friends to escape. After the villains realized that the Ninja were looking for the Temple of Light, General Kozu gathered a large portion of his army to seek out their foes. Unfortunately, Dr. Julien's Earth Driller allowed the Ninja to burrow underground, evading Kozu's clutches once again. This time, the general opted to send his forces towards the mountain where the Temple of Light was said to be, hoping to cut off the Ninja before they could reach it. General Kozu's plan paid off, as the Earth Driller emerged to face a Stone Army blockade at the foot of the mountain. However, Kai discovered that Nya had stored the Fire Robot in the back of the Earth Driller, allowing the Ninja to break through the Stone Army's ranks and scale the mountain. General Kozu sent his forces in pursuit once again, but their progress was slowed by several rockslides caused by Kai's robot. Eventually, the Stone Army reached the Temple, with General Kozu leading the battalion into the depths of the structure. To his dismay, the Ninja had already completed a ritual of empowerment, gaining Elemental Blades and unlocking Lloyd's powers. As the Ninja easily beat back the Stone Army, General Kozu was forced to lead his troops in a retreat, moments before Lloyd summoned an image of the Golden Dragon to chase them out. The Last Hope General Kozu returned to Lord Garmadon's base camp, where he oversaw the continuing construction of the ultimate weapon against the forces of light. At Garmadon's request, he also had several members of his army man vehicles around the perimeter, as his superior believed that the Ninja would attempt to attack his camp with their new powers. Some time later, the Ninja did attempt to infiltrate the camp again, but disguised as Stone Warriors and with Misako as a "prisoner." Despite the Ninja's poor attempt at replicating the Stone Army's ancient language, General Kozu was fooled into taking Misako to Garmadon's tent. Upon presenting Misako to his lord, General Kozu cut Misako's bonds at Garmadon's command before leaving the former couple to talk. He came upon the still-disguised Ninja and demanded that they get back to work, blocking an elevator when they attempted to push a cart of Dark Matter into it. When Cole blew the Ninja's cover, General Kozu ordered his army to attack. Eventually, Misako managed to steal the Helmet of Shadows, and joined the Ninja in fleeing underground when Nya arrived with the Earth Driller. General Kozu gave chase behind the wheel of a "Saw Tank," using it to ram the back of the Earth Driller until it was forced to surface. He continued to follow the fleeing Ninja, but eventually slowed down to let Garmadon take up pursuit in his Samurai Mech. Following the mech's destruction, General Kozu led a portion of his army to the Celestial Clock, where he found the Ninja desperately trying to return the Helmet of Shadows to its resting place in time to stop the countdown. He retrieved the helmet by pushing Sensei Wu aside as Jay tossed the helmet to him, gloating that there were only thirty seconds left on the clock. Unfortunately, General Kozu held the helmet aloft in the path of the clock's arm, which knocked it from his grasp. He watched as his forces raced the Ninja to try and retrieve the helmet, only for Misako to seemingly restore it to its pedestal with a second to spare. The general's scream of fury turned to a laugh of triumph as the clock restarted itself - Misako had been moments too late to stop the countdown. As the clock fired a beam of energy inland and the ground crumbled beneath the Ninja's feet, General Kozu seized Nya, mocking Jay's protests as the Ninja fell into the water below. Return of the Overlord With the final battle upon them, General Kozu returned to Lord Garmadon's camp with his army, the Helmet of Shadows, and Nya in tow. After Garmadon corrupted Nya with Dark Matter, General Kozu boarded the newly-completed Garmatron as the massed forces of evil marched to the coast. Once the Garmatron had rolled up to the beach, General Kozu oversaw the loading of Dark Matter missiles into its main cannon. He was back in the cockpit when Garmadon argued with Lloyd, Misako, and Sensei Wu, and jumped down to lead the attack as the Garmatron's main cannon began warming up. After Lloyd leaped atop the cockpit, General Kozu pinned down the Green Ninja long enough for the Garmatron to fire its first shot into Ninjago. As the Stone Army reloaded the main cannon, General Kozu held Lloyd aloft to prevent further interference. Lloyd almost broke his grip by charging his powers, but Garmadon responded by dropping him and General Kozu out of the vehicle through a trapdoor. Despite the sudden fall, General Kozu kept enough of his wits to fling Lloyd across the beach after they emerged out of the back of the Garmatron. From there, General Kozu also witnessed the return of his true master when the Overlord possessed Garmadon's body. General Kozu joined the rest of the Stone Army in battling the heroes (including the other Ninja, who had just arrived) while the Overlord aimed the Garmatron at Ninjago City. He attacked Sensei Wu and Misako when they interfered with the loading of the main cannon, only for the former to kick him into the cannon instead. Thinking the cannon was loaded, the Overlord fired, and General Kozu unwillingly flew into Ninjago City. He crashed through the window of Dareth's dojo, where the self-proclaimed "Brown Ninja" mobbed him with his students. Rise of the Spinjitzu Master After being pummelled by the majority of the civilians in Ninjago City, General Kozu was tossed out of Dareth's dojo just in time to see a dark vortex forming in the sky. He laughed at the civilians' belief that the Ninja had returned, and was proven correct when the Overlord and his army manifested in the middle of the street. The general rejoined his forces as the Overlord used the Garmatron to corrupt the bustling metropolis, returning to his original form in the process. By the time the Ninja returned, General Kozu was leading the defence of his master's fortress. He coordinated the Stone Army's attack on the approaching Ultra Dragon, and their subsequent battle with the Ninja atop Lloyd's destroyed Golden Mech. Before the army could defeat the Ninja, however, Dareth won their allegiance by donning the Helmet of Shadows. General Kozu was the first to proclaim the "Brown Ninja" as his master, and led the charge up the stairs of the Overlord's tower at Dareth's command. He was promptly shot off the stairs by Nya's turret. It is unclear if he was destroyed by the blast or the fall, but he disappeared with the rest of the Overlord's dark creations when Lloyd finally defeated the villain. Appearance General Kozu is markedly different from the rest of the Stone Army. He has white skin with red facial markings, and four arms with black hands. His armor is predominantly red, save the black horns and fangs on his helmet. The bottom edges of most of the plates making up his body armor are silver, as is the spiral design on his abdomen. Weapons and Abilities As with all members of the Stone Army, General Kozu's body is made of an indestructible material found on the Island of Darkness. This gives him great strength and incredible durability, although he can still be staggered and knocked around by sufficiently powerful attacks. Additionally, his four arms give him increased capabilities in melee combat. Unlike his fellow stone soldiers, General Kozu can speak the modern Ninjago language in addition to his own ancient tongue. This makes him indispensable as Lord Garmadon's subordinate, as he is capable of translating the speech of the Stone Army for Garmadon. Like many high-ranking members of the Stone Army, General Kozu favors Butterfly Swords in combat. He has been seen wielding both black and silver blades, often in all four of his hands at once. Trivia * Because no other Stone General have appeared in the series, its possible that he might be the last one to exist. *General Kozu bears a strong resemblance to the Giant Stone Warrior - only their size, heads and helmets are different from each other. *Its unknown what happend to him after the Overlords defeat, seeing how the stone army was in continuity, not destroyed by the Overlords first destruction. *Currently, General Kozu along with possessed Garmadon are the most recent four armed mini figures in the franchise. Category:Ninjago Category:Characters Category:2012 Category:Stone Army Category:Villains Category:2013 Category:Generals Category:Shadow of Ronin Set Appearances *70504 Garmatron Gallery Generalkozu2.png Generalkozu3.png Category:Ninjago Category:Characters Category:2012 Category:Stone Army Category:Villains Category:2013 Category:Generals Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:Males Category:Monsters